There is a need for improved methods for high throughput isolation of particles using devices such as microfluidic devices. Also, there is a critical unmet need for rapid, efficient methods to deplete erythrocytes and recover leukocytes from G-CSF mobilized peripheral blood (PBSC), bone marrow (BM), and especially umbilical cord blood (UCB), prior to cryopreservation. Incomplete erythrocyte removal from transplant grafts can increase the risk of harmful side effects in hematopoietic stem cell transplants, while poor recovery of viable leukocytes and CD34+ cells can reduce engraftment success and limits the treatable patient population.